no more cupcakes
by gamerella3476
Summary: a fanfic of a fanfic. It's like a epologue of the fan fiction cupcakes. I decided to make this so it could have a sort of happy ending so yeah. my little pony. you get the idea.


All out of cupcakes.  
>(a fanfiction of a fanfiction. well. more of a prologe but it has a sort of happy ending)<br>based of of the fanfiction cupcakes.

It was a warm sunny day in ponyvill. twilight was reading a book on slumber partys. twilight was soon going to go to pinkie pie's house for an awsome slumber party. just her and pinkie. all alone.  
>together. twilight had this sudden feeling that she shouldn't go. but that didn't stop twilight.<br>she grabed her bag containing her sleeping bag, a few books, and two board opened the door. she saw the sunset. she stood there for a few minutes gazeing at it. then she rememberd the slumber party. twilight walked a bit forward and then closed the door. she walked to sugar cube corner were she saw Pinkie Pie's house. Twilight knocked on the door. pinkiepie opend the door and saw Twilight.

"Yay! You made it!" yelled pinkie pie "Yeah! this is going to be the best sleepover ever!" said Twilight. "so what should we do first?" pinkie walked to the kitchen and grabed a cupcake."first we should eat cupcakes!" said pinke wile handing the cupcake to Twilight."I really shouldn't.  
>We havent eaten dinner yet." Twilight responded. Pinkie frowed<p>

So pinkie pie and Twilight sparkle ate dinner. "so now do you want to eat cupcakes!" asked pinkie pie. "no thanks. I'm stuffed." said twilight. so pinkie pie and twilight played board games. each time they finished one pinkie asked twilight if she wanted to eat cupcakes. but every time twilight said no because she was still full."yawn! I'm geting sleepy. Well it is about time we get to sleep."  
>said Twilight. "ok! come on! lets go up tomy room!" said pinkie pie.<br>Twilight grabed her sleeping bag and troted up stairs with pinkie. pinkie opend the door to her bedroom.  
>and they both walked in. Twilight set he sleeping bag on the floor and got into it. twilight was in her soft sleeping bag dozeing off right after pinkie turned off the lights. there was only thw light of the moon to see by. just before Twilight fell asleep she herd a door open then close. twilight opened hers eyes. pinkie pie wasn't in her bed. then twilight had the sudden erge to pee. so twilight got out of her sleeping bag and went to the bathroom. after she peed and was trying to find her way back she found a trap door underneath the stairs.<p>

disregarding the sigh by it which clearly said "NO PONY ALLOWED" twilight opend the trap door and looked there was a stairway leading downwards. Twilight knew that she shouldn't snoop. but she went down the stairs anyway. she reached the bottom of the stairs were she couldnt see anything. but soon enough she found a light switch. Twilight fliped the switch and saw the horror. a room with pony blood on the floor. a banner made of tanned pony skins hanging from above with the words "LIFE IS A PARTY"  
>writen in blood on it. there were a table and chairs made of bones in the middle of the room.<br>on the left wall there was a metal bord attached to the wall with blood on it. on the right wall there was just a closet. but when Twilight looked directly to the left of herself. she saw the WOST POSSIBLE THING. Rainbow Dashe's corpse stuffed looking at the wall to the right of twilight.

Twilight was speachless. Twilight tryed to scream but she couldn't from the horror that she had just seen. Then she heard the trapdoor open. Twilight quickly turned off the lights and hid behind the stuffed Rainbow Dash. she did this so fast that you could have barely seen her do that. but then again when your in a room like that you have to asume that your going to end up like the ponies in there and that your life is a stake .and also your thinking gets way better because your kind of stareing right at the face of death. but anyways back to the story.

Twilight heard foot steps and then the lights turned on Twilight saw the pinkfeet of this pony.  
>Twilight peeked a tiny weeny bit and saw the pony walking over to the closet. but the most important thing that Twilight saw. was that the pony was pinkie pie."He He He! SiLLY tWIliGHt.<br>I wish tHaT I DiDn't HaVe To dO THiS. BuT HER nuMber cAmE UP." Said pinkie pie. Wile pinkie pie was looking in the closet for something Twilight tiptoed up the stairs quickly untill she reached the trap door. she opend it slowly untill... "creeeeeeeeeeee" the trape door squeacked. "HuH?"  
>Said pinkie pie. twilight then continued opening the trap door but this time quickly.<p>

Twilight scuttled thru the trap door and galoped to the door. when she got there pinkie pie's head poped obove the tap door. "OH twilIGhT yOur sO SiLly!" Said pinkie. twilight opended the door and galoped outside. "twiLIGHt PleASe WaiT uP!" Yelled pinkie pie. but twilight kept going she galoped so far away from pinkie pie that she reached canterlot. it was sunrise.  
>there were a few ponies awake and romeing about. A few of twilights classmates saw here."Hey Twilight! what's wrong? you look like you've seen a gost!" said one of her class mates. Twilight didn't respond. she just kept galoping.<p>

just a bit later Twilight was galoping by the palace. princess celestia was hanging out on the balcony and she saw Twilight galoping by. "Twilight! what brings you here to canterlot?" said princess celestia. Twilight stoped and looked at celestia. celestia could tell something was wrong by how twilight was looking at her."meet me in the throne room." Said princess celestia.  
>Twilight walked to the entrance of the palace. the doors opened and she walked in."My dear Twilight Sparkle! What happend? Please tell me." said princess celestia.<p>

Twilight sparkle told her the whole . the banner,the table and chairs,and what had happend to Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia was overcome with shock. "GARDS! I COMAND YOU TO GO TO PONYVILL AND CAPTURE PINKIE PIE!" yelled princess celestia. the gards noded and ran out of the room. Twilight sat down next to princess celestia." Twilight. you've been through so much. I'm so sorry for you." said princess celestia. a few hours later the gards came back in."We have captured pinkie pie and have put her into the royal dungon. is there anything else?"  
>said one of the gards. "yes. teke me and twilight sparkle to ponyvill." said celestia.<p>

later princess celestia ant Twilight were in ponyvill. they both walked into pinkie pies house.  
>gards accompanyed them. were is the room twilight showed them were the room was and gards poured through the trap door. twilight and celestia went in too. "GASP!" celestia gasped<p>

a few hours later after a bunch of looking around that room and going back to canterlot princess celestia had the gards take pinkie pie out of her cell."pinkie pie. you have killed many ponies and have done many terrible things. so I have decieded to banish you from equestria forever. and if you ever step foot on our land ever again then you will be hunted down forever. gards fly her out of equestia."  
>said celestia. the gard griped pinkie pie's chains and draged her out. "twilight! how could you!<br>I hate you so much now! I'll never forgive you!" screamed pinkie pie. twilight knew that pinkie pie wouldn't last verey long outside of equestria.

twilight did a very hard thing to do. she go her friend banished from equestria. but twilight knew that she had also done a very good thing. she got a killer off the streets. but twilight was still sad.  
>"twilight sparkle. my fathful student. you were extremely smart in that situation. you were able to avoid a killer that was going right after you! you did the right thing. gards could you please escourt twilight home." twilight followed the gards and went home.<p>

and pinkie pie never showed her face in equestria. ever againg.

the end. 


End file.
